Sawneek's Schoolhouse
Sawneek's Schoolhouse is a schoolhouse made by Sawneek to train potentially useful Sonic memes. Some of the most well-known students include: Sanik: The most popular member, Sanik is a total ripoff of Sanic. Sawneek actually doesn't like him but still keeps him. Blonic: I'M NOT SONIC!!!!!!!!! Is the only one who people had actually heard of before Sawneek's Schoolhouse became a thing. Soonic: Soonic Te Hoogehog goes fast and flaps his spaghetti arms in the air. Is a fan made Sonic parody made by none other than ME!!!!! Joined the I Suck Society later. Hedgehog the Sonic: The exact opposite of Sonic the Hedgehog, this dude goes super-slow, is the sidekick to Fox the Tails, wears boots on his head, and fights to save the innocent Robottnik Drs from the evil Forest Critter. Also joined the I Suck Society later. Sunic: "Geez Louise Chumps!!! We forgot to apply the fashion sense!!!" is Sunic's most popular quote. Sonex: AN EDGY VERSION OF SONIC!!! SO EDGY THAT IT HAS TO BE SAID IN CAPITOL LETTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonexx: SONEX'S TWIN BROTHER!!!! IS EQUALLY EDGY!!!!!! NO ONE CAN TELL THEM APART!!!!!!!!!!! Sonexxx: SONEX AND SONEXX'S TWIN SISTER!!!!!!!!! IS EQUALLY EDGY!!!!!!!!!! LOVES PLAYING MINECRAFT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonney: Female version of Sonic. Fights the evil Dr. Cosmos to save her boyfriend Chucky the Hedgehog from the Robot Cyborg Monkey Dinosaurs Who Are Also Ninjas. Osnic: Is lame and everyone knows he's lame. Also joined the I Suck Society. The Super-Fast Hedgehog: Goes sooper-sooper-sooper-sooper-sooper-sooper fast!!! His only weakness is that he is a scrub. When last checked on, Sawneek's Schoolhouse was doing very well, outclassing Robuttnik's School Of KFC and even the famous Meme School. When Sawneek is not around, which is most of the time, Sunky fills in as the School Head. Teachers in the Schoolhouse include Dr. Aggmen, Captain Underpants, Spoderman, Fortran, and Lil Sanic. The Schoolhouse teaches how to be a good Sobic meme through various lessons from different teachers. Dr. Aggmen teaches the various steps to becoming retarted, Captain Underpants teaches how to be stupid, Spoderman teaches how to be a dank meme, Fortran teaches how to fight and how to be skilled at using dank attacks, and Lil Sanic teaches, most importantly of all, how to go fast. Sawneek or Sunky runs the various business having to do with the Schoolhouse. The Cafeteria makes sure to serve a strictly MLG meal, including Dorito Sandwiches, Mountain Dew, Dank Dorito Pizza, and Cosmic Donut Sundaes. During recess, students are given weed, dank shades, and machine guns and play various dank games with Dat Boi. The Schoolhouse has received numerous awards for being the greatest meme school in the MLGverse. Sawneek and Sunky have been credited for their fantastic work, as well as all the teachers, and for being miles ahead of their competitors. While the school has had dropouts, such as Hedgehog the Sonic and Suinic, Sawneek's Schoolhouse will still be remembered until the end of time for being an exceptional school for growing dank Sonic memes to learn and hang out together. Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Articles